Tsunayoshi
by TsunaxGiotto4ever
Summary: Tsuna was kidnapped at the age of 5 and lived his life in a whore house with his so called care taker what happens when he is finaly found This is my first fanfic heard reviews i'm starting to revise it new chapter 1up T later M Please bear with it.
1. Chapter 1 So it begins

**A life as a whore most people would look at you in disgust if you told them that's what you did, some would stare at you their eyes full of pity, as for me I would be indifferent not because I would be in the same job occupation as you but I just really didn't care. I stopped caring long ago.**

"Open your legs wider" A deep rough voice said as the owner of the voice stared with lust filled eyes into ones that one would call emotionless.

The boy moved his legs more apart in response to the order he received, he stared into space as the other man rammed into him again and again the sound of skin slapping skin could clearly be heard inside the sound proof room, outside not even a whisper. The boy moan, called out the other person's name time and time again, even reacted to the man touching his _'sensitive' _area, though…it was all an act. After so many years of doing this he didn't _'enjoy'_ as much as when he was first forced to do it.

Even if this was what he was feeling inside, he's body reacted differently, and that was due to a special drug that would keep his body aroused at all work hours. It was mandatory to take it were he worked.

As the man hit his prostate once more he released while calling the man's name in false-ecstasy. The man pulled out of the boy once he released as well, filling up the boy's insides with his liquid. He quickly cleaned himself off with the towels next to the bed, put his clothes back on and left the room. Leaving behind the boy on the bed (like a doll that broke and was throw by the user not caring where it landed) covered in cum. Not that the boy cared either way.

The elevator opened and a person walked out of it the same man that you just recently read about. As he walked to the entrance a man at the counter greeted him with a small smile. "Pleasure doing business with you" The man said as he extended his hand out, usually there's a protocol the workers use but this man was an exception.

**Gide the man in charge he's everyone's boss, and he thinks all the workers are his bitches, but I guess he's a little kind deep inside, I mean really deep inside, really, really deep inside REALLY! he had red short hair with blue lagoon eyes he had a slim figure and was know for a big ladies man. **

The man nodded, "At least this time I didn't hear my wife nagging about how I don't put that much effort in it" both men laughed and the other reached into his back pants pocket and took out his wallet. He gave the payment for the usage of the _equipment _and then took out 100 hundred dollars out of his pocket of extra and handed over to the man once more. "A tip for the boy"

"I'll be sure to give it to him, please do come again sir" The red haired man said as the other left.

**!**

Gide entered the room on the top floor entering at the time that the boy was putting his clothes back on. "Today was an excellent day as usual Tsunayoshi, that last customer gave a nice tip for you"

"…People like him are easy to please" Tsunayoshi said in a monotone voice as he put his jeans on.

"Anyway that was the last shift for you today so go get some rest I can't have my customer's favorite be to tired to come to work" Gide said

Tsuna got up from the bed he was on and buttoned up his shirt. "Here's you're pay plus the tips from today" Tsunayoshi took the money and left the room, he reached downstairs and said good bye to the workers and went out side into the streets

To the naked eye Tsunayoshi would look like a fine young 17 year old, he had soft spiky hair, that easily went down to long silky hair that reached to his hips, the bangs on his side curved perfectly to his face and showed off his orange eyes, He had white porcelain skin that was soft to the touch, he wore a white long sleeve button up dress that fell a little bit over the shoulder reveling one, black skinny jeans that formed to his long legs, with a pair of black dress shoes. He looked mature for his age.

But if you look closely into those would be beautiful orange eyes, you would see the most emotionless, lifeless eyes you've ever seen. They would make you cry on the spot. Those eyes show that they were deprived from the joys of life. Well, the joy a kid his 17 year old self should have not the joys an adult would have if you call that a joy.

Tsuna stopped at a street corner and signaled for a taxi, it was easy getting a taxi in down town Tokyo, and as Tsuna signaled three pulled over, Tsunayoshi chuckled and went to the closest cab, that was familiar to him and got in.

"Hey Tsunayoshi!" A cheerful voice said Tsuna looked up at the voice and smiled "Good evening Giotto"

"So the usual place or are you going somewhere different today" Giotto asked

"Home I'm beat" Tsunayoshi yawned as he got comfortable in the taxi, Giotto grimaced a little, knowing Tsuna's occupation but signaled an ok.

**Ah Giotto, I've know Giotto since three years ago, he's a cheerful fellow, he has blond spiky hair and blue eyes and has light tanned skin. How I met him is actually a funny story.**

**Flash back**

_Tsuna was 14 and was looking for a place to stay since he didn't really like sleeping in his work place, though most of the workers did and Gide had allowed it. _

_Tsuna walked out of the city of Tokyo since he couldn't find a place quiet enough for his taste another reason why he wouldn't sleep in his work place. Tsuna walked around a near by town that the map he had said was called Namimori, and then he saw it the place of his dreams a 12 story building that was surrounded by a beautiful wall, it had a pond in the front with a bridge, it was surrounded by greenery and it even had it's own shrine in the back, the only thing Tsuna found wrong with it was the group of people all around it._

_Tsuna walked into the field that all the people were in and saw that the building was being held for action, Tsuna quickly took out his cell and called Gide. _

_"Hello~" Gide said in a lazy voice_

_"Gide how much money do I have saved?" Tsuna asked _

_"two why?" Gide said over the phone_

_"Only two hundred" Tsuna said in sadness._

_"No two billion" Tsuna started to choke the only job he had was __**that**__ one and he had been working since 7 years and only the job he has was Gide's so, he worked with a lot of pedophiles. Tsuna shivered he felt all icky now. _

_"Thanks! can you bring 3 mill. to the address I'm going to send you " _

_"Sure but wait Tsuna why-" Tsuna hung up._

_Tsuna looked up as the action was still taking place hopefully it would last long so that Gide could get here in time._

_One Hour Later._

_Tsuna was on the floor the heat was killing him what was taking Gide so long. It's been and hour and the people were barely up to 700,000. This was taking forever Tsuna thought when he heard a voice scream_

_"1,000,000!" Everyone looked at the man he had blond hair and blue eyes. Tsuna head shot up and stared at the man from the floor and glared at him._

_The blonde haired man got a little nervous from all the stares sure he was going a bit over his budget but he really like this building. The man felt a intense glare from the side and turned towards it to see a boy glare at him hoping he would catch on fire. The blonde man thought it was funny and smirked. Big mistake._

_The boy stood up a shouted to the auctioneer "2,000,000!" Everyone turned to look at him now._

_Tsuna turned to looked at the blonde man, he was staring at him with his mouth wide open at the words that came out of his mouth._

_The auctioneer looked at Tsuna "Can you back up your claim boy?" of course he couldn't he's just a boy the man thought._

_"I wouldn't have said it if I couldn't back it up" Tsuna said_

_During that time the people heard a helicopter fly above their heads, they saw as a ladder was dropped down, and down came three men. Looking at the man in the middle the females screamed._

_"AAHH! It's Gide!" _

_"His gotten more hotter hasn't he?" _

_Agh, Tsuna wanted to throw up what these girls saw in him was beyond him. Gide walked up to Tsuna at a slow place that Tsuna got annoyed at._

_"What took you so long?" Tsuna asked as Gide finally made it to him_

_"It was a lot of money you asked for, there was a lot of paper work" Gide said simply and called the other men over._

_"Who are they?" _

_"They're people from the bank making sure that I give the money to you instead of keep it." _

_"Oh" Tsuna nodded as the men handed over the two suitcases, and opened one of them showing the money which made everyone gasp._

_Tsuna realized where he was again and looked at the auctioneer "So do I get the property or not." _

_The auctioneer shook his and slammed his hammer on the podium he was at "Sold to the boy for 2,000,000" Tsuna smirked and looked at the man from the bank and told him to give the auctioneer the amount of money Tsuna was left with one case holding 1,000,000. _

_A week later. _

_The blonde man was leaning next to a cab while reading a book it was his part time job at night. he was in front of a building that he knew was whore central, When he saw the doors open and out came the same boy that had beaten him from getting the property. The man saw the boy limping, Oh no he can't be. the blonde man thought If the boy was coming out of that place that meant that…poor boy the man thought, he saw the boy get closer to him and looked up to him._

_"Is anyone going to use your cab" The boy asked in a monotone voice. The man couldn't believe this was the same boy as before. But nodded and helped the boy into the cab._

_"Where to?" The man asked_

_"A huge building near Namimori" The man knew what the boy was taking about and nodded_

_it was silent. The blonde man _(ok we all know it's Giotto and Tsuna so I'm going to just say that from now on) _looked as the boy leaned against the cab door for support._

_"Hey do you work in that building" Giotto said as he looked through the side view mirror and made a turn._

_Tsuna looked at Giotto and then out the window "Yeah" A short reply was what Tsuna gave until they arrived at Tsuna's property Giotto looked at it in awe it has only been a week but it all ready got renovated it was beautiful. _

_Giotto stopped inside and helped Tsuna out and on his feet, he wondered what a boy like him needed this huge building all to himself. Then Giotto go an idea. _

_"Hey are you renting any of the room in that building" Giotto asked Tsuna stared at him_

_"Why?" _

_"Well I need a place to stay now that I got a new job as a teacher and this is only a part time job because the teachers' pay is low when you start." Giotto said a little nervous that he rambled on. _

_"You're a teacher?" _

_"Yeah" Giotto smiled weakly _

_Tsuna looked at him for a long while "Tell you what you teach me personally like a real student and you can stay here for 300 a month" Tsuna said "I'll even pay you 200 for teaching me so you'll only be paying 100 for rent" _

_Giotto was surprised but nodded, Tsuna nodded as well and went towards the building "be here tomorrow" and left _

_**END FLASH (THAT WAS LONG)**_

Tsuna chuckled in the back seat of the cab think about how Giotto would bug him about his homework not being done.

"What's so funny" Giotto asked with a small smile

"I was remembering how we met, and how much of an ass you are" Tsuna said his face showing indifference.

"Well excuse me for being an ass, and did you finish your homework" Giotto said, now that he looked at it Tsuna was really smart to Japan he was already though of as a college student a graduating one, but Tsuna said that he couldn't leave where he worked that there was something holding him back.

Giotto's thoughts were interrupted by…laughter.

Giotto entered the building where he and Tsuna lived to drop him off and turned to a laughing Tsuna "Now why are you laughing"

"Because…what you said about the homework was what I was thinking about before" Tsuna said while calming down. he went out of the door and waved back to Giotto

"I'll see you later my sift is still not over" Giotto said Tsuna nodded and bid farewell to Giotto and went inside the building.

Tsuna walked into the elevator and hit a button for the top floor he looked at the lobby as the doors closed this place did look like a hotel. As the elevator door opened Tsuna stepped out of it keys in hand, and opened the door to the only room in that floor. Yes, the whole floor belong just to Tsuna it was his property anyway. The floor had two levels the fist contained the kitchen and living room plus entertainment room, the second level contain a study room and his master bedroom.

Tsuna dropped his keys in a tray by the door and headed for the bathroom. After a nice shower getting rid of some of the dried up cum he didn't remove with the towel and a dip in his bathtub to relax his nerves Tsuna headed for his bed, As he crawled in the large bed, he pulled the black silk cover over himself, while getting comfortable he looked at top of the canopy bed in thought. He was thinking of a memory that kept repeating in his head one that he thinks involved his parents.

**Flash Back**

_Tsuna was running down the stairs of a seemingly big house as he jump off the last step and ran to hug the leg of a women._

_"Oh Tsuna me and papa have to go now, sorry we can't take you but you will be a good boy right?" The lady said to Tsuna the face was hazy but he could tell the woman had long brown hair with doe brown eyes, she was wearing a red dress._

_The five year old Tsuna smiled looking at the lady "Alright mama but hurry home ok?" _

_The lady kneeled down to Tsuna's eye level and hugged him "I'll be home soon ok Tsu-kun"_

_Tsuna hugged back and pulled away "Promise?" He said extending his pinky finger out "I promise" the mother tied her pinky with her son "And has mommy ever broken a promise before?" Tsuna shook his head _

_"Nana I got the coats we should be going now" A man said walking in_

_Nana nodded and stood back up taking the coat "Thank you honey" The pair started to walk out "Take care Tsuna will be back soon" Nana said and closed the door_

_Tsuna was in his room when he heard the front door open, Tsuna ran down stairs thinking it was his parents "Mom, Dad welcome…home" Tsuna saw four men in suits enter the house older Tsuna recognized the one in the middle because of the red hair and blue eyes._

_Before he could run back up stairs Tsuna was caught and thrown inside a bag, which he struggled to get out of "Let me go! Mom! Dad! Help!"_

**End of flash**

When he started to get drowsy he turned to his side and fell asleep.

**_****Somewhere in a mansion in Italy_**

The fire in the fire place crackles every once in a while as it eats up the burning wood. A man dressed in a black suit with a yellow dress shirt under it neatly tucked in stared at a vanilla folder of our Sawada Tsunayoshi. He adjusts the fedora on his head carefully as to not wake the green chameleon that is sleeping soundly on it. He takes another sip of this espresso there is a knock on the door.

"Come in it's open" the man said, the door opens and a couple walks into view, they sit in the two chairs that are surrounding the fire place.

"Did you find him yet Reborn" Iemitsu asked, he was a man with a strong build he had blonde short messy hair and was wearing a suit like the other.

The man now dubbed Reborn answer "Yes an the only reason it took this long is because we thought he was taken out of Japan, but it turns out he never left" The faces of the couple lightened up "You mean to tell me, that Tsuna was in Japan all along" Iemitsu said half annoyed but relieved at the same time.

"He is living in Tokyo" Reborn added

"S-so we'll be able to see out boy soon" Nana asked tears filling her eyes, she had short brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing casual clothing.

"Yes, but you won't believe where we can find him" Said Reborn tilting his fedora downwards hiding his eyes in the shadow it created.

"What do you mean Reborn" The couple asked in a confused voice

"He works in a whore house in Tokyo" Reborn mumbled

The couples eyes widen in shock as they hear Reborn say where their son worked at "WHAT? !"

_**_Back to Tsuna_**_

Tsunayoshi woke up from his light sleep from a knock at the door. Tsunayoshi got out of his bed, walked out of his room, walked down the steps to the first level and he walked to the door and opened it.

With a yawn Tsuna lazily said "Morning Giotto."

Giotto who was looking at some papers looked up only to receive a blush to his whole face and a wake up call to his down below regions "TSUNAYOSHI AT LEAST PUT SOME UNDERWEAR ON WHEN YOU ANSWER THE DOOR!

Tsunayoshi looked down and noticed that he indeed was fully naked "I guess I forgot that after my bath yesterday I didn't put any clothes on" Tsunayoshi said as he climbed the steps back up to his room.

"And you said it so nonchalant to, just hurry up if you want a ride to work, it Saturday so I've got papers to grade." Giotto yelled as he sat on the sofa in the living room and he went back to checking papers.

After a while Tsuna came back with a dark blue long sleeve dress shirt and white skinny jeans with dark blue sneakers on he also had a white bennie on "Yeah, yeah all you do is complain, now lets go" Tsuna started for the door

"Wait, where's you're homework" Giotto said Tsuna looked over to where his keys were and the homework right next to it. Giotto nodded, grabbed the homework and followed Tsuna out.

"My classes are starting to wonder who you are" Giotto said as they made their way down "Oh really why is that?"

"Because most people say my class is hard and I always put your homework and tests up on the wall because to get 100% every time." Giotto looked at Tsuna who had a small smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing I was just thinking that the moment your class gets hard is the day I'll quit my job" Tsuna said as they made it to the parking lot of the building, Giotto sighed and walked to his car, he sighed again when he saw all the cars that belong to Tsuna even though he didn't use them often compared to his small car.

"I can give you one if you want" Tsuna said as he got into Giotto's car.

"No, it's just you have so many car yet you don't drive them, why?" Giotto said turning on his car.

"It's to much of a hassle and why would I when I have my own driver to drive me everywhere" Tsuna said so matter a factly that Giotto got a twitch in his eyes as he drove Tsuna to work.

"Oh, remember I won't be able to pick you up today" Giotto said

"Geez, you act just like a mother" Tsuna said was he rolled down the window.

**_At the Hot lands Hotel aka where Tsunayoshi **_**'works'**_**_**

Tsuna entered the building as he usually does and was greeted by a woman carrying a basket full of bed sheets. "Oh Tsuna you're on time today!"

**The woman that just made that comment was Kiri she is a young woman, she has long brown hair with blue stripes, that reaches her hips even though she has it in a pony tail. She is very kind and energetic though she tends to space out sometimes. She wears a double button jacket with a red shirt that sticks out under it, it that has a white belt over it, she also wears white pants with black boots. She is also Gide's daughter though adopted like me. She's 18 a year older than me and for some reason she is the only one that gets along with Gide.**

"What's that supposed to mean." Tsuna said with a twitch on his forehead.

"Well, you do come late most of the time" Kiri said adjusting the huge basket in her hands.

Tsuna knowing that he couldn't deny that just kept walking "Whatever I'll be in my room if you need me"

Kiri chuckled "Hai, hai Tsuna" she said as she walked away as well.

**Time skip **

**_At lobby_**

"Oh Giotto it's Saturday I thought Tsuna was going home alone today" Kiri said from the counter.

"Yeah but, I finished grading earlier, not a lot of people turned in their homework" Giotto said

"Ok well Tsuna is with his last one and then his sift is done." Giotto nodded and continued to talk to Kiri, when a small ring sounded and Gide rushed out Kiri following him.

**_Tsuna_**

Tsuna was in his room with only his dark blue long sleeve dress shirt on, when someone knocked and came in. Tsuna mentally sighed this was one of his regular customers, he hated how he had to act around this man, he like to use a lot of _toys_.

"Hello lovely miss me." The man said

Tsuna closed his eyes for a minute and opened them, they were so lifeless. "Of course, Taro-sama" Tsuna said in a quite shy voice.

"Good now let's get on with this strip, well what's left of your clothes." Tsunayoshi nodded meekly and started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, until he showed his bare chest towards Taro.

"Perfect" Taro stepped forward "Now I brought a new toy for you Sky-kun" Taro said taking out a vibrator from the bag he had brought, Tsuna had an alias during work.

Tsuna pretended to gulp and shiver as Taro got closer. Taro took a hold of Tsuna and started to lick the tip of Tsuna's hard nipples. Tsuna let out a small whimper, he took Tsuna whole nipple into his mouth, as he twirled his tongue around it he bit down just enough to draw blood he licked it up, He moved to the other that was begging to be touched and he gave it the same treatment. Tsuna was panting when Taro felt Tsuna's dick touch him. "You're already this hard and we barely started" He didn't see Tsuna throw the syringe behind the bed.

Taro placed Tsuna on his knees and pick up the vibrator he had put down. He parted Tsuna's cheeks apart and he look at the hole that was shivering with anticipation, he pushed in a finger into Tsunayoshi's hole. Tsuna tightened around it as it entered "Why are you so tight Sky-kun" Taro said with a smile, Tsuna with a flushed face looked at Taro. "Master's finger feels so dry and weird inside me" _**you sadistic bastard **_Tsuna thought.

"Well I should hurry up shouldn't I" Taro added two finger inside as he hooked on to Tsuna's entrance from the inside. He circled around the hole making it wider he got some of the pre cum coming out of Tsuna, spread it on the hole and then shoved the vibrator in. Tsuna gasped as the cold vibrator enter him, _**oooh a vibrator like nobody has used that before**__,_ if Tsuna hadn't used the drug he would be reacted completely differently.

Taro laid down Tsuna so that his back was to the bed "Now you know what to do" Tsuna nodded and started to move his hip thrusting the vibrator into himself, he moan out loud as he moved his hand to his leaking member and started to pump it.

Taro stared at the scene "Here Sky-kun let me turn it on for you."

"Ah-" Tsuna felt a liquid sip into him as the vibrator turned on, Tsuna noticed what it was when his body started to get hot, his hand moved to the side table on the bed and pushed a button that Taro didn't see.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Taro but the liquid was preventing him to and he felt the need to hold Taro instead.

**Hot lands has a little challenge to the customers if you can get the workers to kiss you their yours to have, but it has to be them not the customer to the workers.**

"How are you feeling Sky" Taro said as he push the vibrator deeper "Taro-sama!" Tsuna yelled trying to act like he didn't feel anything

Taro got closer "Don't you feel like you want to kiss me" Tsuna started to move towards Taro when the door slammed open, Gide and Kiri running in.

Gide grabbed Taro by the collar and looked at Tsuna "What he do?"

Tsuna was holding on to Kiri when his body started cooling down since it was only a little liquid "He drugged the vibrator" Tsuna said as he pulled it out biting his lips so a moan couldn't escape from the loss and threw it.

Gide took Taro's wallet and threw him out the window not caring that they were on the tenth floor. Taro will survive somehow.

Kiri helped Tsuna get his clothes back on and stand up. She walked him to the elevator, until they made it to the lobby.

Giotto stared as Kiri walked out of the elevator with Tsuna that was half dazed.

"What happened" asked Giotto as Kiri walked towards him.

"The last customer drugged him, so do you mind taking him home now." Kiri said

Giotto took a hold of Tsuna and waved Kiri goodbye, he helped Tsuna into the front seat of his car and buckled him up. he got into the driver seat and started to drive home pushing a few bangs off Tsuna's sweating face.

Giotto opened the door to Tsuna's place and walked through the living room and went up the stairs to Tsuna's room, he placed Tsuna, on the bed.

"Thank you Giotto" Giotto turned around to looked at Tsuna who started to stand up.

"You should-"

"I'm fine Giotto it passed, any way in need to take these clothes off." Tsuna stood up and walked towards the bathroom he wouldn't go to sleep without a nice bath. Giotto only waited outside as he heard the shower turn off.

Tsuna stepped out with some light blue silk PJ'S as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Why do you stay there" Giotto asked in a whispered

Tsuna looked at him for a while "Because it's the only way I think they can find me"

Giotto looked up towards Tsuna "What do you mean?" Tsuna walked up and sat next to Giotto on his bed.

"It's nothing I just need to stay there for a while, you understand right" Giotto looked at Tsuna and saw that Tsuna didn't have his emotionless eyes anymore and smiled

"AH!" Giotto said stretching "Fine, but you need to get some rest ok" Giotto said

"Alright" Tsuna moved on his bed until he was comfortable

"Goodnight" Giotto said

"Goodnight"

Giotto closed the door he made his way down the stairs, he should be going to bed as well, Giotto yawned as he headed for his room that was on the first floor of the building.

**_****Hot Lands (morning)_**

Kiri woke up from her room as the sunlight kept bugging her eyes, Kiri got up and exited her room that was on the first floor, she went to the kitchen to go get some coffee since she would need to open up soon, since Gide was to lazy to do it himself.

As she made her way back to her room she heard a knock, she looked out the transparent door to see three people outside. she made her way to the door and opened it a little bit.

"We're closed right now please come back in an hour or so" She said with a yawn.

"Actually Miss we're here to pay someone a visit" A deep voice said, Kiri finding the voice dangerous snapped out of her sleepiness and looked at the man before her.

"And who might that someone be?" Kiri raised a brow

"Tsunayoshi" Kiri looked at the man more closely and the couple behind him, what would a couple want with Tsuna, unless…

"Why do want to see him?"

"Please miss I just want to see him!" Nana said sobbing in Iemitsu's chest.

Kiri sighed "alright, alright already" Nana stopped crying and looked at her "I'm sorry to say this, but Tsuna's not here right now." Kiri went back inside closing the door as she went to get her keys the people thinking she just left started to turn around.

Kiri came out again "Hey where you going" The people turned to her "I know where he lives" Kiri said dangling her keys

The three people were inside Kiri's truck as they drove down the street they had already passed a sign that said entering Namimori, Their eyes widened when they saw a huge building come into view.

Kiri pushed a button on what looked like an intercom "Ugh…who is it?" A voice answered

"It's me Kiri, Giotto, now open up" You could here some movement in the back round.

"Do you know the time right now, anyway it thought today was Tsuna's day off" Giotto added

"Just open the door!"

"…Fine" the gates to the building opened and the truck was let in.

Kiri help the three people out of the truck and lead them to the front of the building were a blonde man was standing there.

"Who are these people" Giotto asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"These people want to meet with Tsuna," Kiri said and the three people nodded.

"You're not carrying any guns, weapons or drugs are you" Nana shook her head while Iemitsu and Reborn looked away.

"Follow me" Giotto said as he headed to the elevator. As they went up the ride was silent, Kiri had said she needed to go back to open so she had left.

Giotto made it to the top floor and walked out followed by the others. Giotto got the key that opened Tsuna's room from a plant that was out side and opened it.

"Go sit in the living room I'll go get Tsuna, be right back" Nana and the rest did as told and looked around the place as Giotto went up the stairs.

"Hey Tsuna wake up!" They heard Giotto yell.

"W-what! Giotto what are you doing in my room!" They heard another deep voice say

"You have visitors so get your butt out of bed" Giotto continued

"Visitor at this hour…fine let me get changed, go prepare some tea or something" Tsuna said this the three people did not here.

Giotto came down with what looked like pillow feather in his hair "He'll be right down" Giotto stepped down and entered the kitchen.

A few minutes later Giotto came back with tea and placed it of the coffee table in front of them "Sorry Tsuna's taking so long"

"No…problem, what are you to Tsuna?" Reborn asked

"I'm his tutor I guess you could say, I teach him in science, art, history, mathematics, and literature" Giotto said while pouring some tea "Anyway I have to go back to my room, It was nice meeting you…"

"Nana"

"Iemitsu"

"Reborn"

"Right well see you later, I'll be back in a little while" Giotto waved and left the place.

The three adults waited in the living room. They were nervous what did their son look like after all these years, was he all right, did he remember them, was it even their son. The trio was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing they heard soft foot steps on the carpet of the hall way. They looked at the staircase and a teen came down that was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a snowy blue dress shirt, a light blue vest and had white sneakers on.

Nana looked shocked "T-Tsuna I-is that you?"

Tsuna's eyes widened "M-mom…" Tsuna stood still at the bottom of the stairs. His proclamation wasn't heard by the adults.

Nana got up and ran towards Tsuna taking him into a big hug "I'm so sorry sweetie, I've been a terrible mother!" Tsuna was still in shocked as Nana hugged him, but he felt it this woman's warmth. It wouldn't disappear like in most of his dreams. This was something he wasn't ready for.

"It-it can't be your dead!" That was the only stupid thing to pop onto Tsuna's head.

"Who ever told you they were dead?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna staring at the woman answered Reborn's question "Gide my adoptive father"

Nana looked up at Tsuna "We are not dead! We're sorry we never there for you when you were growing up honey"

Tears started to weld up in Tsuna's eyes, then quiet sobs started to be heard by all the people around. Nana stopped hugging Tsuna and looked up at her son, worried that she had done something wrong,

"Maybe you don't need parents anymore now that you're all grown up and we haven't been there for you to begin with…but…" Nana got depressed at the thought that their son wouldn't need them anymore, and she started to pull away from Tsuna.

But as she was about to let go Tsuna pulled her back into a hug. "Mom…I knew you would find me…you never break a promise" Tsuna whispered into Nana's ear that made Nana cry once more and hug Tsunayoshi tighter. Tsuna just reveled in the warmth of his mother, something he was deprived of all these years.

Tsuna looked at everyone in the room "And just because I'm a little older doesn't mean I stopped growing, I still need parents. Actually I think I need them more that anyone else" Iemitsu smiled and Tsuna as Tsuna stared at him, Iemitsu walked up to join his wife and son.

Reborn stared at the family moment "Thank you Reborn" Iemitsu said from the hug.

Reborn nodded and tilted his fedora to cover his face. He smiled and talked to himself "Tsunayoshi you have no idea how many people have needed you for so long."


	2. Chaptter 2 I quit

**TxG: Yay renewed chapter 2 haha…It's finally the first day of summer vacation wooooo! the sad part is that I have some summer homework for my new AP classes but it's all good the only problem is that it's boring. I'm going to see what I can do with this story and have fun with it. I don't mind if people message me I got a little sick at the beginning of vacation I know it sucks it's like I waited to just get sick after school. XD So while I'm sick in bed I uploaded this new chapter. hope you like it and ask any questions, I'd be glad to answered them without revealing to much. **

**TXG: And now on with the show I don't own KHR Peace, Peace (\/)**

**_At Tsuna's Floor_**

Tsuna was enjoying the reunion, but Gide's image shot to his head what would he do about Gide. Tsuna released the hug and looked at the clock checking the time. If he left now Gide wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I have to go now mom, dad, I have to get to Hot lands." Tsuna said it was a good excuse so that he would have to go alone.

Tsuna walked past them and picked up the tray with the tea, walking towards the kitchen he placed the dishes in the sink.

"Don't tell me you're going back to work Tsuna, we know where you work and I don't want a child of mine setting one foot their." Nana said as Tsuna headed for the front door.

Tsuna stopped and looked back at his mother, he gave a sweet small smile. He tried to let it be natural but smiling wasn't his forte.

At that moment the door opened and Giotto stepped in "Tsuna what's happening?"

Tsuna turned towards Giotto and smirked, now that was more like him "Giotto your class just got harder." Tsuna went past Giotto heading for the elevator. "ARE YOU COMING GIOTTO, I NEED A DRIVER!" Tsuna yelled from the elevator.

It took Giotto a couple of seconds to put together what Tsuna had said. Giotto looked at the trio in the room and smiled at them then bowed and left to go after Tsuna who was waiting in the elevator.

_'the moment your class gets hard is the day I'll quit my job'_

"Tsuna are you really going to go quit!" Giotto yelled running, Tsuna just pressed the button for the parking lot.

The trio just watched in a blank stare, which turned into smiles as they heard what Giotto had said.

Reborn flicked his fedora upward and smirked, he made his way for the door.

"Reborn where are you going?" Iemitsu asked.

"If I remember correctly the person that Tsuna said told him you were dead was Gide. Adding that and the fact that there in a Gide that belongs to the Medici Famillia, I think your about to meet your son's kidnapper. Now if you were the kidnapper do you think you would let your hostage just walk away?" Reborn said waiting outside the door.

Nana and Iemitsu looked at each other, "We have to go to see if Tsuna will be alright" Nana said. Iemitsu nodded and with Reborn they headed out the door. Reborn already calling for a pick up.

**_At Hot Lands Hotel_**

Giotto drove up to the entrance of the hotel, Tsuna got out and closed the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Giotto asked.

"This is my battle Giotto, but…thanks…for the offer" Tsuna walked towards the entrance.

Tsuna entered the hotel and instantly was attack by several question, all asked by a very worried Gide.

"Tsuna where have you been? Are you alright? I know you had the day off but Kiri told me some people were looking for you, and then I tried to reach you and, and, and-"

"Gide calm down, I'm here and I'm all right, but can I go talk to you inside your office?" Tsuna said putting an arm around a hyperventilating Gide.

"Of…course…you can Tsuna…but…what…about" Gide asked between deep breaths.

"It's hard to explain right now, so can we go to your office and talk about it there?" Gide raised an eyebrow but nodded. He and Tsuna made their way to his office in the corner of the fist floor. Gide opened the door and let Tsuna inside, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Gide walked to sit in his desk chair, he offered Tsuna to sit down, but Tsuna decided to stay standing. "So Tsuna, what did you want to talk about." Gide said placing his head into his hands.

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them he stared straight at Gide.

"Gide I quit."

It was quiet as Gide still hadn't responded to Tsuna's statement, a blank smile was planted on his face. Tsuna watched Gide closely but could help but fall anime style when the only thing Gide said was…

"Eh…?"

"REALLY GIDE!" Tsuna yelled getting up from the floor. He brushed off the invisible dust off his but and looked at Gide once more.

"I said I quit Gide, I found…I found my parent, well more like my parents found me." Tsuna said a small smile on his face. "…You know what they love me the way I am, they didn't care if I was tainted, I got I first scolding today from my mom and I liked it. It made me feel loved."

Gide looked at Tsuna with a stare that held many emotions, Tsuna wasn't looking at him he was staring at the floor. Gide outstretched his hand, but quickly pulled it back.

**Flash**

_"You can't call yourself a Medici if you couldn't carry out a simple mission"_ _A woman said _

_Gide looked down "I saved you now, with my brother…so the boy got to live…but if that boy ever gets a mind of his own out of your control." The woman started to walk out of the room "Kill him or don't bother coming back."_

**Flash end**

All that was left in Gide's eye was sadness. "I'm sorry Tsuna" Gide whispered.

Gide turned his frown into a maniac smile "HA…ha…Haha…Hahaha!" Tsuna took his stare from the floor towards Gide with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny" Tsuna asked slowly as Gide dropped to the floor.

Trying to control his laughter Gide got up from the floor. With a sigh Gide's face turned into a menacing glare. Tsuna stepped back a bit.

"Sorry Tsuna, I was just laughing at the fact that you think you _**Ever**_ had the choice to leave."

Tsuna looked at him with a cold stare "Gide-" Tsuna started to cough, he sniff the air and noticed that he started to get really sleepy. Tsuna turned to looked at Gide who had a grin on his face.

"You bastard…" Tsuna was barely able to say before he fell unconscious.

*********Damn********

Tsuna woke up in a bed he could here the buzzing sounds of machines all around him. "Ugh…where the hell am I?"

"That's a good question my dear Tsunayoshi, and I'd be happy to answer that for you" A voice said cutting through the silence.

Tsuna moved his head upwards to look at the person who had spoken though he had a good idea who it already was. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Gide walk out of the shadows his bare chest showing he only had his boxers on.

"GIDE!" Tsuna growled while gritting his teeth. He tried to get up but notice he was tied to the bed, and naked.

"Aww, Tsuna that face really hurts me, but at least it tell me your find to be making a face like that." Gide said walking closer with a smile on his face.

"But, don't worry I'll turn that into a smile in no time, I'll have you begging for more I guarantee it."

"W-what to you think your doing!" Tsuna yelled as Gide trailed his tongue around Tsuna's torso. Tsuna shivered as the saliva chilled his skin.

"Ah-" Tsuna gasped as Gide dip his into his bellybutton. Gide swirled his tongue around and bit down causing Tsuna to groan.

"Tsuna don't tell me your not used to this by now seeing as what you've done for a living all these years" Gide said licking Tsuna's tip of his member. Tsuna closed his eyes trying to stop from thinking this as good. "Or does it just Turn you on that it's me"

Gide walked upward towards Tsuna's face and leaned over. "Tsuna look while I'm doing this, I want you to look." Gide place a kiss on Tsuna's lips it was soft and simple, and Tsuna didn't know how to react to that.

From Tsuna's mouth to the collar bone Gide started to leave little butterfly kisses all around Tsuna. Some he bit too hard causing them to bleed. Gide didn't lick them up letting them flow down Tsuna's body. Tsuna was only biting his lips trying to keep from making the slightest noise. This doesn't mean he didn't try to head butt Gide a couple on times.

Gide reached Tsuna's nipples his tongue began to swirl around in circles on the left one. Gide's hand went down towards Tsuna's member. He grabbed a hold of it and started to stroke it keeping a fast pace going.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore a let out a low groan, arching his back. Gide moved to the next nipple biting down he sucked on the nipple and Tsuna moaned in response.

Quickening his pace on Tsuna's member Tsuna felt electricity move through his body, his member was all ready leaking pre-cum.

Gide finally decided to get on the bed between Tsuna's legs that were tied open. Letting go of Tsuna's member. He rubbed the tip of the member slowly. Tsuna scrunch his eye brow at the pace Gide was going he wish he would go faster but of course he wasn't going to say that.

Removing his finger Gide took the tip into his mouth his tongue moving all around, Tsuna began to move his hips. Gide complied and took all of Tsuna in, he bobbed his head making Tsuna twitch every time he hit a certain spot at the base.

"Ahh…agnn…" Tsuna hips moved faster as he got close to cuming, with out warning Tsuna released into Gide's mouth.

Swallowing Gide smiled as he looked at Tsuna. The beautiful figure before him as fascinating, Tsuna was tied to the bed, his cheeks were flushed and some of the precum before was on Tsuna's white flat stomach.

Gide watched slowly as Tsuna eyes began to turn back into their emotionless selves, Gide was a little taken aback that he was turning Tsuna back, but it had to be done.

He shook the thought away "Well, let get started shall we."

Taking a bit of the precum from Tsuna's stomach Gide slowly entered a finger into the twitching hole of Tsuna. It was met with his finger being tightened from all around. Gide grabbed Tsuna's cock and began to stroke it once more.

Going back to instincts Tsuna moaned, relaxing his cheeks enough to allowed Gide to slipping another finger. Gide moved his finger around, due to already cuming once Tsuna was more sensitive and loader as Gide added a third.

With three finger Gide started to move them in and out, looking for Tsuna's prostate.

"AHHH!" He knew he had found it not just by Tsuna's scream but how the walls clenched as soon as he touched it.

"I want more of that reaction Tsuna" Gide rubbed his fingers on the prostate and Tsuna arched his back giving a scream.

Feeling jolts go through his body every time Gide touched his spot also made Tsuna see flashes. Gide pulled out his fingers when he deemed Tsuna ready. He pulled down his boxers and let his harden member meet fresh air.

Slowly he started to slip inside of Tsuna, Gide groaned and Tsuna clenched around him, in a way that was pulling Gide deeper into Tsuna.

"Eager aren't we" Gide said placing a kiss on Tsuna's lips. Gide closed his eyes when he saw Tsuna's eyes.

Now completely in Gide wasted no time and began to thrust into Tsuna, not giving the teen time to get adjusted. Trying to find the spot again Gide kept thrusting harder and deeper each time. Tsuna let out cries as the feeling of pleasure over powered him, But the real Tsuna was already deep inside his own conscious.

Gide grabbed Tsuna's hips and made his aim more accurate since he hit Tsuna spot again.

Tsuna grunted as his prostate was touched again, with each thrust he got closer to cuming

"S-stop" Gide was surprised that Tsuna could still responded. _'someone help…please'_ tear started to weld up in Tsuna's eyes.

"Are you sure you're enjoying this so much, look how much your leaking and you're crying tears of pleasure, you'll be feeling this everyday Tsuna" Gide said

Gide gave another kiss to Tsuna this time he forced his way in by thrusting into Tsuna making the boy open his mouth when he yelled, he moved his tongue going deep into those sweet wet caverns. Tsuna kept resisting trying to bite Gide's tongue, but Gide kept control by hitting Tsuna's prostate.

Saliva ran down Tsuna's chin and Gide broke the kiss. Both breathing heavily Gide's more controlled.

Gide smirked and went for another kiss Tsuna resisted once more "Tsuna, open your legs a little wider…" At that moment Gide felt lack of resistance.

Tsuna eyes went completely lifeless. "That's it Tsuna your remembering your place, you're a whore and nothing more." Gide said as Tsuna opened his legs wider.

The medicine I gave you before you woke up is finally starting to kick in, Tsuna…this is you, you are obedient, thought I doubt you under stand anything I'm saying now."

Tsuna said nothing he wouldn't say anything, but he didn't even care what Gide had said.

Gide began thrusting into Tsuna once more, Tsuna reacted in every way possible. Blood could now be seen coming from the torn tissue inside do to the hard thrusting. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Gide, and leaned in pulling him deeper. Tsuna screamed into Gide's shoulder as pain and pleasure filled through his whole body. Gide thrusted one more time before Tsuna came, he felt the walls around his member tighten and release around him signaling Tsuna's orgasm. Gide kept thrusting as he came himself filling Tsuna with his seed. He pulled out of Tsuna and Tsuna instinctually pushed him out with his muscles contracting. Tsuna was in pain but he didn't react to it, why would he react to it there was nothing he could about it.

Getting off the bed Gide went to a near by cabinet, getting a jar of liquid and a syringe. As he looked at the items in his hands he sighed, closing the cabinet Gide walked back, with a placed smirk. "Tsuna you don't know how happy I am that your back to your regular self again." Gide put the syringe in the jar and got some of the liquid. "Now Tsuna for you to stay this way forever I'm going to have to give you a shot ok. It's something I've been working on for the Medici Famillia, It will make you forget what has happened the last few day and it will make you more obedient, so you'll be me forever! Won't that be fun Tsuna?" Tsuna didn't reply

"Now give me your arm…" Gide said next to the bed untying the ropes, Tsuna sat up and extended his hand towards Gide.

As Gide was about to inject the liquid did he hear something. "…oni-chan…"

Gide stopped and looked at Tsuna, Tsuna hadn't called him that since he had turned twelve. Gide looked at his hand, why couldn't he do it, he had done it a bunch of times before. Gide growled and threw the needle away. What was he doing, for the Medici family he had broken a boy into nothing. Looking up at Tsuna he passed a hand through Tsuna's sweaty locks. Gide hugged Tsuna in a tight grasp, holding the semi limp body.

Tsuna returned to normal when he felt the hug that filled him with warmth, as Tsuna looked at a crying Gide did he smile and patted his head. Tsuna leaned towards Gide which was a big mistake.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tsuna yelled as the pain shot through his whole body. Gide released Tsuna and placed him back on the bed. He went to go grab some medical gowns and towels. He helped Tsuna into then making sure he didn't get that much pain, and cleaned the blood still coming out. he gave Tsuna two gowns one for the front and one for the back.

"I'm sorry Tsuna I'm so stupid doing this just for a family, it's against my morals" Gide said as he passed a hand through Tsuna's hair. Tsuna smiled their was the Gide his knew. Tsuna knew Gide had kidnapped him, but Gide had always treated him like a son and protected him even though he put him in this kind of job. It was a way for Gide to keep an eye on him.

Tsuna did have one question though "Gide why did you kidnap me?" Gide looked at Tsuna.

"I was just following orders, Tsuna" Gide said as he put on his boxers

"What orders?" Tsuna asked.

"Your asking a lot of questions aren't you, huh Tsuna, well I guess your acting more like a kid that way." Gide said

Sighing he answered Tsuna's question "It was because the Medici Mafia Family have a grudge with the Vongola Mafia family."

"And that involves me how…?"

"Your next in line for the title of Vongola Decimo in other word the next boss" Gide said cleaning Tsuna up.

"Really…hey Gide, if I become boss maybe you could join the family, as a caretaker, despite what happened a few moments ago" Gide groaned in embarrassment "I know you like taking care of kids. Which to me is a big irony." Gide laughed

"I'd like that, Tsuna did you know I used to be a pediatrician…Tsuna" Gide looked at the sleeping Tsuna and sighed "The things I do for you kid, you know you'll be quite a threat in the mafia" Gide said rubbing his forehead, where Tsuna had head butted him he was worried he might have internal bleeding.

Gide carried Tsuna out of the basement were they where at and saw Giotto standing the entrance. Correct that he saw a pissed off Giotto standing in the entrance.

Giotto ran towards him and punched him in the face. "What did you do to him!"

Gide not wanting to drop Tsuna took the hit "We had some…bonding"

Giotto looked at the sleeping Tsuna and groaned "He forgave you didn't he" Gide nodded

Sighing Giotto took Tsuna into his hands, Tsuna snuggled closer grabbing Giotto's black turtle neck. "He might act mature but he's a kid in all the wrong places." Giotto added Gide couldn't help but agree. This wasn't the first time that Tsuna was hurt and had forgiven the person that had done it, Tsuna had a heart of a child in forgiveness.

"Next time though you'll have to deal with me" Gide gulp Giotto always freaked him out for some reason.

"You might want to put more clothes on than just boxers if you don't want people to think your just a worker." Giotto said walking out the building Tsuna in hand.

As soon as he made it outside did he run into Tsuna's parent and Reborn "You're to late, I already saved the day" Giotto said (YOU DIDN'T DO ANY THING!)

"Let me hold Tsuna" Nana said

"No can do anyway who are you people" Giotto asked walking to his car. he open the passenger door and placed Tsuna in the car.

"We're his parents" Iemitsu said, Giotto started coughing at the statement.

"Tsuna has parents!" Giotto yelled as he opened the door to the diver's seat the couple nodded in shame.

"Where the hell have you been! Any way for me to let get close to Tsuna, he needs to give me the okay, because I won't be giving him to irresponsible parents like you!" Giotto closed the door to his car and began to drive away.

"Oh and don't hurt Gide, Tsunayoshi said not too!" he left leaving the trio behind on the street.

**OO**

**TxG: AHHHH yeah I know Gide is alive and Tsuna forgave him really fast but come on! I have been reviewing my stories and seen that I kill everyone that hurts Tsuna and Giotto. haha…anyway this will help a bit for what I have in mind. So what do you guys think about the change. Do you think the story is a bit better? I would like to hear from you guys bye! XD**

_**Everyone will come, Everyone will come my funeral to make sure that I stay dead…**_

**Man I can't get that song out of my head good song for fear 3 though. **


	3. Chapter 3 the meeting of

_Chapter 3: The meeting of… _

_Tsuna was floating in a void of nothingness, it was quiet and cold. Tsuna wrapped his hands around his arms, trying to warm himself up. Tsuna started to look around but he couldn't see anything. All of a sudden a light sparked in the distance, it got closer and closer, Tsuna could see it was not friendly and closed his eyes. As it was about to hit him Tsuna felt someone wrap their arms around him._

_Opening his eyes slowly Tsuna saw a man next to him come into vision. The man had long brown spiky hair like himself only the back was in a ponytail, Tsuna couldn't see the eyes since a mask of orange flame was covering it. The look alike was wearing a formal suit a cape swaying to an empty wind._

_"Who are you…?" Tsuna asked as he got closer to the man, placing a hand on the man's cheek. The skin was soft._

_The brunette man leaned into the touch and smiled __**"I'm your guardian…Cielo"**_

_"My guardian?" _

_**"Yes, but most people would call me the other you" Cielo said**_

_Tsuna saw a small emblem on the cape that read Vongola "So you're the me that would be Vongola Decimo" Tsuna said more like a statement _

_**"I am you, Vongola Decimo or not" **__Tsuna smiled and outstretch a hand "I'll be happy to get to know you"_

_Cielo smiled and took the hand __**"I'll always be here if you need to talk, you'll be able to call me out soon though." **_

_Tsuna nodded and began to see everything fade away __**"Maybe when you come back to see me we could do something about this dark place"**__ Tsuna chuckled._

_"We should do that" Tsuna answered and Cielo disappeared._

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, He looked up at the top of his canopy bed. He turned his head towards the wall window and saw the moon in all it full beauty, It sent light on top of his wood floor.

He sat up pushing the pillows behind him for support, Tsuna winced a bit the at the pain coming from his ass, it had subside a little bit though. Looking at the clock it read 2:00 a.m. Tsuna sighed once he got up there was no way he was going to go back to sleep it was a bad habit of his.

Tsuna felt something move on his leg, he turned to look at what it was then relaxed when he didn't see a threat. Running a hand through Giotto's hair and moving a few loose strands Tsuna got up, heading for the bathroom.

Tsuna turned on the shower he was met with scorching hot water he turned the knob, waiting for the water to cool down he took of the medical gowns. Tsuna looked at his body in the mirror, there were bite marks every where. _'nothing a little concealer can't fix' _Tsuna thought.

Stepping into the shower and closing the screen door Tsuna let the cold water pound away his troubles, but the chilling water couldn't stop the tears streaking Tsuna's face. He slid down to the wet tile turning the knob for even colder water. What Gide had said about the medicine still stuck to him, what would have happened if Gide had given him the medicine all these years. Tsuna thanked to whoever was watching over him for this long.

Hours passed with him in thought, the cold water no longer affecting him due to the numbness of his body. The water was turned off and Tsuna looked up to see Giotto place a towel over his body, but it wasn't any of his towels it was a Giotto towel. It was so fluffy like a cloud and gave you warmth as soon as it touches your body, it cover your whole body too. Tsuna got up from the floor and let Giotto dry his hair.

"Go get changed, and it better be something warm because seeing what kind of shower you just took your really close to getting sick." Giotto said

"What is this getting sick you speak up" Tsuna said smirking, it was an inside joke between Giotto and Tsuna. It seemed that according to Gide, Tsuna has never gotten sick and Giotto would get mad when Tsuna would tease him for getting sick.

"Haha… very funny, go get changed and I'll go make some tea, your lips are blue."

Tsuna made his way outside with Giotto and headed for the closet while Giotto headed for the kitchen.

Looking around his walk in closet Tsuna put on some boxers, grabbed some black skinny jeans slipping them on and put on some warm socks. Taking off the fluffy towel Tsuna felt a little dizzy but didn't mind it and put on a plain orange T-shirt and a black baggy warm zipper sweater though he left it open.

Tsuna slipped on his orange slippers and walked out of his room. Coming down the stairs he could smell the tea but when he came down he didn't see Giotto making the tea but Nana.

Tsuna walked in slowly and saw Giotto in one of the stools next to the kitchen counter top, he was tied up with rope though and the man called Reborn and his dad sat next to him.

"Giotto I see you've meet my parents" Tsuna said

Sitting down on another stood, Nana placed a cup of tea in front of him. Tsuna took the fragrance in and sip half of it. He put down the cup and looked at the adults "What are you doing here…better yet how did you get in?"

Reborn and Iemitsu looked away avoiding contact with Tsuna when he turned to look at them. Nana walked up to Tsuna and placed a plate of food on the table consisting of scrabbled eggs bacon some hash brown and toast. Tsuna stared at the plate.

"Is something wrong with it?" Nana asked worried that Tsuna didn't like something on the plate.

"No it's just that I usually only eat cereal in the morning not a full meal…" Tsuna said looking at the plate in awe he didn't even want to eat it, it looked to good.

Everyone started to laugh except for Giotto that wanted to break the ropes. Tsuna tasted the food and fell in love he started to eat the food until the plate was wiped clean.

"So where will you guys be staying?" Tsuna asked placing the plate in the sink.

Iemitsu and Nana looked at each other they didn't know "Well I guess we could look for a place since we sold our house here when we moved to Italy"

"What do you think Giotto should I show them the lower floor?" Giotto about to answer felt a gun pointed at his side. That was his breaking point.

Giotto jump off the stool and jump towards Tsuna "Tsuna I don't think they should even be close to you! They just pointed at gun at me!" Tsuna looked at Giotto and started to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"I runs in the blood Giotto, it's mafia blood" Everyone looked at Tsuna and Tsuna looked back with a knowing smile Nana smiled back with Iemitsu.

"Your family is part of the mafia, You have the worst job ever, you're the smartest kid I've ever seen with my own eyes, you got rich on your own, and you're the only teen I know that knows how to run a business, your weird all around Tsuna" Giotto said sighing.

"That hurt Giotto…" Tsuna said in fake sadness.

Tsuna made his way out of the kitchen and asked the trio to follow him, he untied Giotto first of course. Tsuna walked up to a door that was at the end of the hallway in the second level, unlocking it they saw two sets of stairs. One led to the roof the other led below. Tsuna went on the one that went down stairs, after unlocking that door they were introduced to another condo. It had basic planning and had three rooms.

Everyone stared in shock as they looked around "Who lives here?" Nana asked walking around.

"No one because I own the whole building and the property around it." Now the shocked stares turned towards Tsuna.

"How could you afford this whole building" Reborn asked

Tsuna and Giotto looked at each other and smirked. "Good times, Good times" Tsuna said and walked up the stairs to his floor.

"What do you mean" Reborn persisted in asking

"I bought it in an action, and before you ask I got the money from my job" Tsuna said not bothering in looking back to the people.

"I has a beautiful view Tsu-kun" Nana said

Ignoring the kun Tsuna smiled and nodded "And it's quiet too, nice town if you ask me"

"Tsuna changing the subject me and your father were asking if you would like to go to school." Nana said the group walked back to Tsuna's level and went to the living room

Giotto cut in on this one "Tsuna is already enrolled in a school he's just home schooled" Giotto said sitting on the couch.

Nana glared at him, this Giotto kept interfering in her role as a parent "Tsu-kun I want you to go to school and make friends and find out how it is to go to a real school."

Tsuna thought about it for a moment and sighed this wasn't going anywhere, turning to Giotto, "What was the school I'm enrolled in?" He asked

"Namimori High School, your papers are already their just tell them you want to move from home schooling to class study. They'll give you anything else you need then." Giotto answered

"It's not like I have anything else to do" Tsuna walked up to Nana and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon" Tsuna said taking off his slippers and putting on his black boots

"That school is only a few blocks down right?" Giotto nodded, Tsuna left leaving his parents, Reborn and Giotto alone not a good choice seeing as he left them in his condo.

_DSDSDSDSDSDS_

Walking a few blocks down Tsuna found himself in front of the respective building of Namimori High School. It had many buildings, going from small, that held club meetings to big like the Gym, everything looked nice and clean, but…the monotone color and the quietness of it all for a Friday even if it was after school seemed every suspicious to Tsuna. Where were a the clubs, the kids that hang out after school to just be with their friends, Tsuna had decided that the school looked more like a jail than anything else and made his way through the gate.

Entering the school grounds he made his way toward the main office, there a nice young lady was eager to help him with whatever he needed.

"How may I help you?" Asked the nice lady Tsuna noticed a badge that read Ann Lawan.

"Yes I came to see if I could change from home schooling to class study" Tsuna said remembering the words Giotto had said.

"Are you already enrolled at Namimori?" The lady asked ready to type on her computer, Tsuna nodded.

"Name please."

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna paused.

The lady stopped typing and looked at Tsuna "Last name…?" Tsuna shook his head, the lady turned back to the computer and looked for Tsuna with just the first name.

"Your lucky you seem to be the only Tsunayoshi enrolled at this school." Tsuna sighed in relief he was worried there would be a problem seeing as Giotto didn't know his last name. The lady took a page from the printer near by and handed it over to Tsuna.

"Go to the right and enter the first door to your left the Dean's office is there, he'll be expecting you" Tsuna nodded and thanked the lady the lady smiled back and went back to whatever she was doing before.

Following the directions Tsuna reached the door and knocked, he waited patiently until he heard a "Come in" from the other side.

Tsuna entered and the Dean looked up from some papers he was reading.

"You must be Tsunayoshi right?' The man said Tsuna nodded and was surprised by who it was at the desk.

"G-Gide!" Tsuna yelled

"How- when- wait…WHAT!" Gide raised an eyebrow in question to Tsuna's rambling but he did get a slight amusement out of it.

"Now Tsunayoshi you must know that as a member of the mafia I have many different cover ups and aliases" Gide said smirk wide on his face.

Tsuna really wasn't in the mood for this his stomach had been hurting since this morning and he didn't want a headache too add with it.

"So can I get my schedule or what?" Tsuna said annoyed.

"Oh I don't have it I just wanted to say hi, HI!" Gide said waving you would not expect someone in their thirties to said something so childish. Though Gide did look young for his age.

"If you don't have it then who does?" Tsuna asked leaning the side.

"The schedule for new students is printed out at the reception office for evaluation, just kept going straight you'll see some stairs go up to the third floor and go to the door at the far end to your right. Oh and that other building you own it's done with remodeling so it's open for use again"

Tsuna nodded and waved as he opened the door, he was puzzled by the last statement Gide said. "Be careful when you reach the reception room Tsunayoshi your so rare, that carnivore might want a bite out of you." Tsuna raised and eyebrow but still made his way to the reception room.

Gide's simple directions proved to be not so simple seeing as when Tsuna reached the end of the right third floor, it was just that a dead end.

Tsuna for no reason had a feeling that something was there call it intuition if you will. either way Tsuna pushed on the wall to notice that part of the wall was a door and you had to be plainly blind not to see the door knob sticking out.

Knocking Tsuna waited a couple of minutes this time before he heard a 'come in' from beyond the door.

Inside the room Tsuna saw a raven colored haired man, with pale skin in the Namimori uniform scribbling on some papers.

The raven haired teen looked up from his papers and stared at Tsuna with his pale blueish green eye.

"What brings you here herbivore" the teen said without any emotion in his voice.

Tsuna flinched a bit but not from fear but to Tsuna having an emotionless voice meant something else. Getting back his composure "I came to grab my schedule my name is Tsunayoshi."

"It is good manners to say your last name as well" teen said annoyed.

Tsuna sighed in relief at the change of tone, he was just over reacting. Tsuna then decided to have a little fun "It's also common courtesy to say your name too."

The teen took that as a challenge an stood up from his desk walking around it he took his fighting pose and readied his tonfas that had come from nowhere.

(I'm going to say his name here because I don't want to put boy or teen everywhere.)

Tsuna remained calm though he did feel adrenaline pump through his body.

Everything stayed still everything was quiet until…

Hibari attacked.

Running up to Tsuna at a fast pace Hibari raised his right tonfa to hit Tsuna in the face, Tsuna seeing the obvious attack dodged it with ease jumping back a bit with a smile. This did not play well with Hibari as he ran towards Tsuna once more, glare present. Trying to hit Tsuna once more, Tsuna prepared to jump back but was taken aback when Hibari ducked down and kick his legs. Tsuna placed his hands in and stopped him from hitting the floor spinning in the process Tsuna hit Hibari in the back sending him forward towards the door.

Hibari balanced him self and stopped just seconds from his body hitting the door. As Hibari was about to turn around again he saw a foot placed next to his face and Tsuna ready to continued the stalled attack.

Hibari smirked "Hibari Kyouya" he said and dropped his tonfas saying his silent surrender. At the sign Tsuna lowered his foot and stood, still fearing that the teen would attack again.

Hibari saw this and "When I surrender I don't do cheap shots" Tsuna relaxed a bit and smiled at the statement.

Hibari was taken aback by the smile since no one had smiled at him before, with him being him, he started to make his way towards his desk and began to look through it.

During this moment of peace another person came in and Tsuna turned around while Hibari paid no attention to it. Tsuna's eyes widen a bit when he saw an older version of Hibari except with blond hair a much, much lighter color than Giotto's and with pure blue eyes.

The man stopped at the entrance and stared at Tsuna and Hibari, he stared at them with many thoughts going through his head then he turned to Hibari.

"You lost didn't you?" The man said in a bored tone.

Hibari looked away and grumble something that to Tsuna sounded almost like "stupid father…" and "mind your own business"

Hibari started to look though his desk again and finally pulled out a paper "Here, and grab your uniform from the front desk"

Tsuna turned a grabbed the paper noticing that it was his schedule he looked up at Hibari and smiled "Thank you Kyouya-san" Hibari looked way as Tsuna said that. Tsuna made his way to the door, he did a slight bow at the blond man and left closing the door behind him.

"Hibari, Hibari you really need to talk more you know" The blond man said shaking his head.

"Shut up Alaude" Hibari hissed

Alaude narrowed his eyes "respect your elders boy"

"Hn" Hibari turned to look at the blue sky outside the window he would have fun playing with his new play toy.

_**Backstage**_

"End scene! Everyone take a five minute break and we'll start filming after it's over"

_**"Hai, Director-san" **_

Everyone starts to talk and relax during there break and some go to the near snack bar, there you find Tsuna eating a fruit bowl as Gide walks up to him

_**"Hey Tsuna" **_

_**"Hey Gide, you like the revise story so far?" **_Tsuna says eating a slice of watermelon

_**"If you mean that i'm happy i live longer in this one then yes i am" **_Gide said reaching for an apple.

_**"Well, Gide you never know..." **_both Tsuna and Gide turn to Director-san who just spoke.

_**"What do you mean?" **_Gide asked sweating a bit.__

_**"Well, let me put it this way you raped Tsuna in the story, readers and fangirls don't like to see their little Tuna fish hurt so either, they warm up to you or i have to kill you off again do to complaints, anyway enjoy it while it lasts, and pray to the readers that they don't hate you."**_ The director walked off

Gide gulped while Tsuna kept eating his fruit like the good boy he is, already used to the random acts of gloominess the director sometimes gets.__

_**"Ok people, breaks over back to filming"**_

Gide turned to Tsuna "_**How do you get people not to hate you?"**_

Tsuna laughed at Gide's question as he made himself back on stage, **_"Haha, i'm the main character Gide and i'm everyone's lovable Tuna fish, I get it naturally, there are few people that hate me."_**

Gide was left backstage with a worry filled mind.**  
**


	4. Chapter 6

ME: I'm sorry I updated so late and that's it so short ahhhh!

Beverly: TsunaxGiotto4ever does not own KHR

Tsuna was getting dressed. The clock said 6:00am. Tsuna had a white dress shirt and black pants with just plain black shoes on. He put his cellphone in his pocket and put his hair in a loose pony tail tied by a black ribbon (think of a waiter) in his he has an apron with his wallet in it. He looked in the mirror and nodded to himself.

"I better get going now "Tsuna told himself and headed towards the elevator and pressed the lobby button on it."

When he got out he saw Ryohei downstairs with Kyoko. Tsuna smiled at them.

"Good morning minna" Tsuna said he missed the small blush Kyoko had. "Extreme morning Tsuna" Ryohei said. Tsuna quickly ran towards Ryohei and covered his mouth and shhed him.

"Reborn Nana and Iemitsu are still asleep and I don't want you to wake them up." Tsuna said in a whisper and let go of Ryohei when he nodded.

"I'm extremely sorry Tsuna" Ryohei said in his best whisper. Tsuna laughed because it sounded like his regular voice.

"Here I'll take you to your new place" Tsuna said while taking the bag Kyoko was holding.

"Thank you from this Tsuna-san" Kyoko said "There's no need to thank me Sasagawa-san" Tsuna headed towards the elevator.

"Here we are I was gonna give you another room for privacy but you might want to join us for dinner sometime so I'll give you this one" Tsuna explained

The room Tsuna gave them was the third top level that connected to the second level up top. Tsuna showed them around there were two big rooms each with bathrooms a room with boxing equitment which Ryohei liked every much. It had been hard getting it up in the room without the three adults knowing. After the tour Tsuna turned to Kyoko.

"Now if you'll excuse us we need to get to work" Tsuna said as turned to Ryohei coming out of the bathroom with the same clothes as Tsuna. Kyoko nodded and the two boys left

"Will the owner be mad if we're late" Ryohei asked

Tsuna chuckled "I don't think he will be if you come in to work with me" Tsuna said

_X_X_X_X_X_

It was quite busy at a small three story building. (small?) In the first floor where there was a small café there were Tsuna and Ryohei running around taking the orders of the costumers everything went until…

"What the hell is this?" Tsuna and Ryohei turned around to the yell

"What seems to be the Extreme problem!"

"This is disgusting I will not pay for this it's nasty I demand to see the owner!" a teen with white hair said

"What seems to be the problem sir" Tsuna said walking up to the table he was done with his table and the rest of the costumers were sacared off thanks to the screaming teen.

"I said I wanted to talk to the owner!" The white haired teen said. "you're looking at him now what makes you think you can scare off my costumers" Tsuna said on a clearly annoyed voice.

Both white hair teens were wide eyed

"Your lying if you don't bring him I'll blow up this place" The white hair teen said as he took out dynamite out of who knows where.

Tsuna got serious "sir I advise you not to do that and I'm not lying so put your dynamite away"

The teen just snorted and threw his dynamite in the air already lit. The teen was surprised that the dynamite fell down to the ground with out exploding and Tsuna was the one putting them out.

The teen snapped out of it when a still lit dynamite rolled to next to him the teen just stared at it (dear to head lights seriously)

Tsuna pushed the teenager away from the dynamite and heard it explode.

The teen was shocked that the brunette had helped actually saved him. Tsuna was pissed not only was his café ruined but he saved the person who ruined it.

"You…" The white haired teen was snapped out of his thoughts and was face to face with a every pissed off Tsuna. "you…what's your name" Tsuna said through clenched teeth.

"Uh…G-Gokudera Hayato sir" Gokudera said scared for his life. Ryohei was just off to the side enjoying the scene.

"Well then Hayato from now on you will work here and pay off the damaged you just cost got that" Tsuna said still angry

Hayato wanted to get angry at the boy for using his first name but decided highly against it and nodded for his dear life.

"Good now help me clean up with Ryohei and my name is Tsunayoshi ok" Tsuna said with a smile on his face, Hayato was shocked by the change of attitude but got nodded and started to help.

Blooper:

_Tsuna pushed the teenager away from the dynamite and heard it explode._

_The set fell down after the explosion and all that was left were Tsuna Ryohei and Hayato in shocked _

"_Come on what else can go wrong!" the director said _

"_Who made the set get him over here!" the director said_

_Two security guards brought in a scared intern in front of the director_

"_Do you like making my life difficult do you think this is funny not only i have to deal with Tsuna's constant nagging, Ryohei's loudness, and Hayato's dislike to everything but now I have to worry if the set is done right ahhhh!" The director left the set in a loud stomp_

"_Director-san mad" Tsuna said_

"_Big time" Hayato said_

"_Extreme"_

_They looked at the intern that was left on the floor_

"_**someone fix the set now!**__"_

"_Hi Director-san!"_

_Even though they didn't like how director-san sometimes treated them she was hard to piss off so when she did get mad it was usually there fault to begin with._

_Crash!_

"_we better fiw the set before something else falls off" Tsuna said looking at the light that just fell _

"_Ok everyone let's do our extreme best of Director-san!"_

"_HI!" _


	5. Chapter 7

Me: Sorry people it's so short i had practice i know it's not an excuse but i can't really help it if i don't go it can't play

Beverly: that why i told you to join golf they don't have practice but noooo you had to join Tennis

Me: at least i'm in a sport miss i don't wanna join cause i'll break a nail

Beverly: at least my nails aren't broken TsunaxGiotto4ever does not own KHR

"Ahhhh! Today was the most tiring day of my life and that's saying something" Tsuna said as he locked the café and let out a sigh

Hayato had tried to blow up a costumer after he helped clean up and always follow in Tsuna everywhere he went. He also got into a fight with Ryohei; Tsuna had to send them home early.

Tsuna wanted to go somewhere other than home so he decided to enter a restaurant that he enjoyed going to in these kinds of moments.

"Welcome… oh Tsuna what brings you here" said the owner of the restaurant with a big smile

"The usual…problems" Tsuna replied as he sat down on a stool next to the counter

"Hahaha don't worry you can always come here" The man said as he handed a plate of sushi to Tsuna

"Thank you Tsuyoish I really needed it" Tsuna took a bit out of the sushi

"Don't mention it oh! I want you to meet someone my son actually, Takeshi come over here I want you to meet a friend of mine." Tsuyoshi said

"Coming Pops" came a voice from upstairs

"Hurry up then, geez boys these days slower than a turtle"

Tsuna started laughing with Mr. Yamamoto when he heard footsteps coming closer

Takeshi was little surprised when his father said friend he expected an old man not someone his age heck he looked younger than himself. "Takeshi don't stare it's rude anyway this is Tsunayoshi now Takeshi say hello"

Tsuna tilted his head and waved when he didn't see the other do anything "Hello Takeshi it's nice to meet you, you look like your father" Tsuna said as he ate another piece of sushi.

Takeshi snapped out of it and gave a smile and a wave at Tsuna "Hey Tsunayoshi" Takeshi then realized that Tsuna used his first name but didn't mind.

"Yeah he got my looks but he didn't get my brain all he ever thinks about is baseball" Tsuyoshi said

Tsuna laughed at that and Takeshi just rubbed the back of his head and gave a goofy smile "So you like baseball" Tsuna asked

Takeshi nodded "yeah I hope to me a pro baseball player when I grow up"

"Interesting I like baseball and a lot of other sports but I'm too busy to join a club sport" Tsuna said

"Hear that Takeshi be happy Tsunayoshi here has to work so he can't join a sport and you were whining because I didn't let you go to practice today" Mr. Yamamoto said

Takeshi apologized and started to talk about baseball with Tsuna until they were interrupted by Mr. Yamamoto

"Tsunayoshi here's some sushi for you to take home and since it's getting late Takeshi walk Tsunayoshi home would you"

"Sure thing pops let's go Tsuna" Tsuna nodded and both teens left

"So where do you live Tsuna?" Tsuna pointed to a tall building overhead. Takeshi just smiled and led the way heading that direction.

"Wow it looks even bigger up close" Takeshi said

"Want to come in?" Tsuna asked

"No I better get home before it gets to dark see you around Tsuna" Takeshi said as he ran back home

Tsuna entered his floor put down his stuff on the couch and headed downstairs with a box of sushi

"Tsu-kun where were you we were looking everywhere for you" Nana said Reborn and Iemitsu looked up when Tsuna was mention and walked over.

"I went to work oh and I brought sushi for everyone" Tsuna ignored the stiffness that happened when he said work

"Tsuna-" Reborn started but was cut off

"My muscles hurt being a waiter is hard work" Tsuna said closing his eyes keep one open on the three adults. The others look up and smiled Tsuna was telling them not to worry.

"Ok let's start dinner I just finished it and now we have sushi" Nana said

"Can you put two extra plates" Tsuna said everyone just looked at him as he went downstairs and came back up with Ryohei and Kyoko

They were surprised

"Ryohei and Kyoko live here now so can they join us" asked Tsuna

Nana smiled "the more the better" and she served that food. Ryohei was telling them what happened at work and everyone laughed when they heard that Tsuna got made and surprised that Tsuna owned a café.

_X_X_X_X

Tsuna was on his bed clutching his stomach it hurt like hell

"That's it I'm going to the doctor tomorrow" Tsuna said as he tries to fall asleep but manage after a couple of hours.

Blooper:

"_tis nise to meet mu Tekemshi" Tsuna said_

"_Cut! Tsuna don't eat with your mouth full…-_-"the director said_

"_Sorry director-san" Tsuna said_

"_It's ok wait what did you just apologized"_

"_first I find some flowers in my car the set is fixed your all hear on time Hibari let me poke him Hayato kept his mouth shut Ryohei was actually quiet Takeshi learned his lines and now you apologizing did I miss something" the director said confused _

_Everyone on the set and behind it came and bowed their heads "where sorry Director-san"_

_The director smiled the actors where worried about her "thanks everyone now get back to work before I doc your pay"_

"_Hi Director-san"_

_Me: more update hint: Kufufu and Boss sorry for it being short _


	6. Chapter 8

Tsuna had walked up to the hospital he still had doubts about going, but when he woke up this morning with a massive stomach ache he decided he should go.

The first floor of the hospital was spinning for Tsuna, but he managed to go to the reception counter "Hello sir how can I help you?" a lady with blond hair said "I need to see a doctor I don't care who I just need to see one" Tsuna said his face getting green "ok just wait one moment sir" the lady said after a while of typing "ok sir just go- sir, sir are you ok, can you hear me! Someone get a bed and take him to the emergency center, he's fainted" the lady said

After a couple of minutes there were some paramedics that put Tsuna on a bed and pushed him to the emergency center "what seems to be the problem" a blue hair doctor asked "well he came to see a doctor and fainted at the front desk" a nurse replied "I see someone bring me a stabilizer his vital signs are dropping' "right away miss Nagi" the said leaving and coming bock with a small container and a syringe

"Thank you…ok he's stable we need to get him a blood transfusion and then he will be stable to have test done" Nagi said

"get me the disinfecting gel….,ok now pass me the needle….ok now pass me the bandages to rap around the arm….ok he's seems to be ok-" "Miss Nagi there seems to be some hemorrhaging in the shoulder it must have happened when he fell" a nurse said "ok let's do this all over again gazages….it stopped bleeding, now the gel…membrane…pass me the gel again ok now the tape…there that should do-" "He's going into cardiac arrest" the nurse said "did he's body just decided to just crash today…never mind charge the ADE beginning resuscitation…ok he's back take him to the lab I want CT scans and X-rays to start, now go!" Nagi said "yes doctor"

"Sir here is the CT scans and X-rays of the patient that just came in" one of the lab workers said "let me see them….." "Mukuro did you find anything" "Nagi asked walking into the lab

"yes I did it seems that his abdomen CT scan shows some inflammation in the pancreas but I also found some shadowing in it" Mukuro said "Then what you mean is he has a tumor" Nagi said "yes but if we take it out now he won't need kimo later" Mukuro said

"Excuse me doctors the boy man has awaken" a nurse said Nagi and Mukuro nodded and left for the room the teen was in

Tsuna was staring at the ceiling he had woken up and the nurse had left before he could ask any thing "what happened?" Tsuna said clutching his stomach. "You had fainted at the front desk and had hemorrhaging on your shoulder and a cardiac arrest, but that might be from the loss of blood" Mukuro said

"Wait I threw up blood again" Tsuna said "no but now I know you have" Mukuro said Tsuna glared at the doctor "and who are you exactly?" Tsuna asked and was a little surprised when Mukuro jumped on his bed and started to play with his hospital gown and finally took it off Tsuna eyes immediately went lifeless (it seem to come a lot faster now) Mukuro noticed this and grinned "Kufufufu what do we have here I never have a patient so willing and beautiful at the same time" Mukuro said as his hands glided around Tsuna's chest "as for you previous question you may call me-"

"Mukuro get of the patient!" Nagi said Tsuna came back when he heard the other voice _'so his name is Mukuro'_ Tsuna thought

"That" Mukuro said finishing his last sentence Mukuro sighed "never let me have any fun do you Nagi" Mukuro said getting off Tsuna

"I'm so sorry Mr. um…" "Tsunayoshi….Sawada" Tsuna said smiling a little and the last name "Right thank you Mr. Sawada now on the results of the test we took the CT scan of the abdomen showed that you have a light shadowing around your pancreas and we believe it to be a tumor, I would like to ask what other symptoms you've been have other than blood sputum" Nagi said

Tsuna started giving her more information about the symptoms he's been having, while Nagi just nodded and jotted down some notes on her clipboard, and what was our Mukuro doing if you looked at him he seemed like he was taking notes too but if you see his clipboard you would see him drawing little bunnies. (Mukuro -_-;)

When Tsuna finished Nagi looked up at him "it seems we were correct but with the symptoms you've been having you would have to be is stage 2 but yours stayed in stage 1 you must be really strong, but we will still need to operate to take the tumor out" Nagi said Tsuna was so shocked that all he could do is nod "is there anyone you would like to call over for the operation" Mukuro said stepping in Tsuna looked at him and then looked down he nodded "my…parents…please" Tsuna said Mukuro nodded after receiving the number and what to say and left

Nagi was the only person other than Tsuna left in the room "would you like anything else" Nagi asked Tsuna head went up and motioned her over to his side and Nagi walked over

"What is it" Nagi asked Tsuna leaned over to whisper something in her ear which made Nagi blush a little but Tsuna didn't notice "When I go into the operation room and my parents are there call me…"

**Blooper:**

"_get me the disinfecting gel….,ok now pass me the needle….ok now pass me the bandages to rap around the arm….ok he's seems to be ok-" "Miss Nagi there seems to be some hemorrhaging in the shoulder it must have happened when he fell" a nurse said "ok let's do this all over again gazages….it stopped bleeding, now the gel…membrane…pass me the gel again ok now the tape…there that should do-" "He's going into cardiac arrest" the nurse said "did he's body just decided to just crash today…never mind charge the ADE beginning resuscitation…ok he's back take him to the lab I want CT scans and X-rays to start, now go!" Nagi said "yes doctor" _

"_Cut that was great finally we did a scene without anything going bad" the director said _

"_You can throw the dummy away now" the director said_

"_What dummy director this is Tsuna" Nagi said_

"_Wait are you telling me that we just put all those thing on the real Tsuna" the director said _

"_*sigh* someone go get the doctor he'll know what happened" The director said_

Me: yay done I'll update as soon as possible oh and if you can check out my other story A Sun Filled Dream it's my first one-shot so please review


	7. an xD

the updated chapter two is up tell me what you think

Signed with loves and kisses,

TsunaxGiotto4ever

(TxG)


End file.
